


complete

by Dahua



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, Yandere, idk how to tag, kinda???, your usual yandere stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahua/pseuds/Dahua
Summary: mark had a infatuation with taeyong ever since he could recall..."soon, i will complete you as much as you complete me.”
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	complete

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at horror/yandere. so it might be cringey slkdkd  
> enjoy~

‘taeyong looks so cute with blood on his face’ mark thought to himself while peering down at the latter. he chuckled, amazed at the events that happened hours prior to where he is now. mark had a infatuation with taeyong ever since he could recall. the two had a couple classes together in highschool and it just went from there. taeyong was always friendly to mark but they weren’t good friends because their friend groups didn’t overlap. mark would always watch over taeyong, saying that “he’s too vulnerable to society” to his friends that were skeptical of his actions. after graduating, taeyong moved to incheon for a better shot at becoming an architect while mark stayed in seoul to become a business tycoon. years passed and mark forgot about taeyong, he was too busy fighting for the ceo position of neo times news. that is, until one day when mark was working at his desk when his phone dinged with a instagram notification.

mark glanced at the notification and his eyes widened. it read ‘taeyong.99 started following you’. mark quickly opened the notification and he came to taeyong’s instagram page and his heart started beating rapidly. there was his longtime crush, smiling brightly back at him. he scrolled through taeyong’s posts and he couldn’t hide his growing smile. the love of his life followed him, he sought out for him! mark stopped at a post with taeyong hugging a man taller than them. the caption read ‘i love you so much @seo.suhhh05. happy 2 year anniversary!’. anger boiled up in mark’s gut. why was johnny, the teacher’s pet back in highschool, dating his taeyong? and since when did he get a glow up? mark wanted to scream but he didn’t want to alarm anybody. mark pressed a button on his desk phone.

“jaehyun. i will be taking a business trip to seoul. ‘till i return donghyuck is in charge. i’ll be back in three days.” mark adjusted his cuffs and smirked. this was going to be fun.

\------------------------------------------------

taeyong was typing on his laptop browsing for materials to construct their latest project for jungwoo when a notification popped up on the side of their screen. taeyong curiously clicked on the notification and led to a dm. 

**@m.4rkle**

_ hey! it’s been a longtime.  _

_ how are you? _

**@taeyong.99**

_ oh yeah it really has! _

_ i’ve been fine. _

_ what about you? _

_ great. _

_ hey, i’ve got to go to seoul for a business trip  _

_ tomorrow. do you want to meet up? _

_ sure. how about you come to my  _

_ house and we can drink coffee or something? ^^ _

_ sounds wonderful! what time? _

_ my boyfriend get’s off work at 6, _

_ so how about 4pm? _

_ fine by me. _

_ could i have your address? _

_ lol i forgot yes of course. _

_ it’s ________ _

_ great! can’t wait :) _

taeyong had a funny feeling in his stomach but he shrugged it off and went back to researching. the next day sharply at 4pm, taeyong heard the doorbell ring. he dusted off his pants and opened the door. there stood mark, wearing a casual tan dress top with dark blue slacks holding flowers and lugging a black box behind him (which taeyong failed to notice). 

“oh my gosh mark! it’s been forever.” taeyong hugged mark. mark was ecstatic. “please come in.” mark followed taeyong into the house and took a look around. it was a cosy and retro interior with the walls painted a deep creme color with framed photos of taeyong and johnny. mark balled his fists. why was God testing him today? 

“i brought you flowers.” mark extended the bouquet out to taeyong which he took gratefully.

“thank you so much. how did you know chrysanthemums and black pearls were my favorite?” taeyong asked while sniffing them. mark shrugged.

“just a hunch.”

taeyong nodded. “let me get a vase for these.” he started rummaging in various cupboards. 

“so- what have you been doing all these years?”

“oh you know, usual stuff. although my love life is non existent.”

“ahh…” taeyong replied, confused as to why mark randomly told him about his love life.

“what about you? i know you said you had a boyfriend-?”

taeyong nodded. “yeah. actually- , you might know him. remember johnny? he would always sit at the front of the class and was top of our class? well that’s him!” taeyong went into a 20 minute conversation about mingyu but mark tuned it out. like he actually cared to know about johnny. mark just wants him gone. but how?

“could you show me to the bathroom?” mark asked. taeyong nodded and gestured down the hall. mark thanked him and started walking into the hall with his black case in tow. he looked back into the living room and taeyong was busy with cleaning up the table. mark smiled, this would be easier than he thought. he went into the bathroom and closed the door. he set his black case on the floor, opening it and taking out a cloth and some liquid. he then poured the liquid onto the cloth over the toilet, rung it out and then flushed the toilet.

“hey taeyong?” mark called out. “i can’t seem to find any hand towels in here. do you mind getting me one?” a faint “sure” was heard on the opposite side of the door. a few moments later the door opened.

“here you go mark!” taeyong looked up from the towel to see mark holding a white rag. “wha-” mark grabbed taeyong and put the cloth over taeyong’s nose and mouth. taeyong tried to scream but it was too muffled.

“shhhh taeyong. just breathe in and out. it’ll be easier.” taeyong tried to break free but mark had a death grip on his arms. taeyong started to feel drowsy and his eyes started to close, pulling him into darkness.

\------------------------------------------------

taeyong awoke with a startle. his mouth was taped closed so taeyong tried to relieve the pain but couldn’t move his arms. his eyes darted across the dim lit room and saw his boyfriend in a corner, unconscious and bloody, duct tape slapped on his mouth while his arms were tied above his head. taeyong concluded that they were in the back room of their basement. taeyong tried to shift his arms out of the rope but all that came out of that was a worse rope burn.

“i wouldn’t do that if i were you babe.” taeyong looked around for the voice in his limited peripheral vision but couldn’t find it. mark popped his head out from behind taeyong and rested his head on taeyong’s shoulder. taeyong squirmed, trying to get away from mark. “the more you move, the tighter the restrictions get.” he laughed, coming around to face his crush. blood was splattered all over his shirt and hands, his hair was slightly tousled. “i think i look amazing with johnny’s blood on me, don’t you think?” mark ripped the piece of duct tape off of taeyong’s mouth.

“what is wrong with you, psycho?!” taeyong screeched out. mark frowned.

“that’s no way to speak to your lover.” he tsked and walked over to his open case a few feet away from where johnny was slumped over.

“l-lover?!” taeyong sputtered out. “we are not lovers. we will never be lovers!” taeyong watched as mark pulled out a butcher’s knife and wrench.

“not yet at least.” mark turned to taeyong. “after johnny is gone, we can be together.”

“don’t you dare do anything more to johnny.”

“pfft. he deserves it, little bitch touched what’s mine.” mark looked at his reflection on the knife. 

“what the hell is wrong with you?! why are you being all crazy?”

“i’m being crazy for you. you are an angel sent from the heavens for me and i’m ready for you.” mark smiled, while taping taeyong’s mouth shut again. “now don’t you fret! i’ll be done with your ex boyfriend in a second. sit tight!” taeyong’s eyes teared up as he watched mark approached johnny. he desperately tried to yell to get johnny awake, but it failed. he kept his eyes open long enough to see mark hit johnny’s face with a wrench before taeyong forced his eyes to close. after a few more thunks of the metal hitting johnny’s skull, he heard the knife cut through flesh and then soon after bone with a loud crunch. at this point taeyong was in hysterics trying to free himself. he rocked back and forth trying to do something. taeyong fell over on his side but doing that tightened the restraints. 

a few moments later taeyong felt something wet on his cheek. taeyong opened his eyes slightly and saw a trail of red liquid pool around his face. he started to hyperventilate, while looking at the dismembered body parts of his boyfriend. mark was cleaning off his knife with a rag. he looked over at taeyong and laughed.

“aww. taeyong you have johnny’s blood on your face. how adorable. well if you have his blood on your face, i should put some on mine don’t you think?” mark walked over and squatted in front of the taeyong. he gathered some more blood onto his index and middle fingers and drew a line from his left cheek to his mouth to his right cheek. “i look like joker now! i guess that means you’ll be my harley.” mark smiled cynically. “and just you wait. after i burn the house down you’ll come with me back to seoul and you’ll live like royalty in my estate. and we’ll be together forever.” mark pulled off the strip of ducktape

“that will never happen. i will call the cops on you and have you arrested!” taeyong said.

“bold to assume the police will do anything. they work for me. you can’t escape me. that’s not how what destiny planned out for us.” mark kissed the crown of taeyong’s head and stood up. “well i have things to do, and as much as i love talking to you, i need no distractions.” 

“what do yo-” mark swiftly bashed the same wrench he used for johnny into taeyong’s head. taeyong’s head lolled to the side and mark smiled.

“sleep well taeyong. soon, i will complete you as much as you complete me.”

**Author's Note:**

> we need more markyong content >:(  
> anyways i hope you liked it! <3


End file.
